Showing my best friend just how much I love him
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Hi my name is Mara and I love telling stories, especially ones where my best friend, Jerome, and I are fucking the hell out of each other. Its just so happens that I have one of these naughty little tale that I wound love to share with you tonight
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Mara and I love telling stories, especially ones where my best friend, Jerome, and I are fucking the hell out of each other. It's just so happens that I have one of these naughty little tale that I wound love to share with you tonight.

You see a little over a week ago Jerome and I had one of the best fuck sessions, I can not remember the last time we had sex like that. I knew that his girlfriend had stopped giving up the pussy weeks ago, I guess that is why he turned to me right after I returned home from college.

Up to this point I was a little nervous the first time Jerome came to my house and said that he wanted to sleep with me. I thought he was just kidding around until he push me down on the sofa and ran his hands up my skirt. I could still see the look on he face when he discovered that I was not wearing any panties. I told him that I didn't wear panties, that for some reason I just did not like how they seem to confine my pussy. He just looked at me and laugh, and said that he knew that I was more like him, then his now ex-girlfriend.

I really did not understand what he was talking about, until he told that he was a sex addicted. It was kind of sweet that Jerome did not have any trouble telling me that pussy was his drug of chose. As I laid there while my Jerome pushed my skirt up over my hips, I could tell that the sight of my hairless pussy nearly drove him insane.

I could tell by look in his eyes that he hadn't had any in quite a while. Looking back I always thought that it was kind of odd that I wasn't scared, as I laid on the sofa watching Jerome as he removed his pants and climbed between my open legs, the thought that we might have ruined our friend ship never entered my mind.

If I am being honest this was not my first time. I had my share of lovers while away at college. I know to some people the thought of having sex with a friend would be out-of-bounds. However for me in that moments there was nothing more important to me then to put a smile on my friend's face, and there was only one way for that to happen.

I must say that out of all my lovers that it was Jerome that gave me the kind of pleasure that I graved. When Jerome was inside me I could feel his big strong cock as he bent my pussy to his will, not submitting was not an option. As I felt his dick fill my love hole, I remembered long hot summer nights with my fingers rammed up my tight pussy, just praying for a big strong dick to come my way. I guessed my prayers were answer that first night with Jerome.

Jerome entered my little fuck hole with rapt speed, stretching my pussy to the max. I can not tell you how good it felt as Jerome's cock sink deeper and deeper inside me. I felt a strong jolt as Jerome's cock hit the back wall of my pussy. "Oh, Jerome!" I let out a scream as Jerome started to pump my pussy hard and fast.

I started to respond as Jerome pounded my pussy for close to an hour. I rotate my hips, keeping rhythm to Jerome's love-making. I could tell that this really turned him on. He started pounded harder, making my body submit to his ever command.

I am proud to say that I helped release the sex beast that was pinned up for years inside my Jerome. Jerome loved me like no other that first night. I was his, body, soul and spirit, all became his that night.

That was a night of many first for me, the first time that Jerome and I made love, the first time that I felt like a complete woman, and it was the first time Jerome showed how a real woman keeps her man in her bed.

Flipping me over on my stomach and spreading my ass checks , Jerome told me to relaxes. as he eased his big cock towards my ass hole. After grabbing a tub of YK lubricant. He applied a small amount to the head of his cock, and Jerome eased his way up the crack of my ass.

For what ever reason I still was not afraid, I knew that Jerome would take good care of me. As Jerome tried to enter me again, it became very painfully clear that I was too small for Jerome's cock. He tried several times, but with no luck. Jerome was almost ready to give up, when I came up with the idea that I should get on top and work his cock into my asshole.

I could tell Jerome loved the thought of me being on top. I stood up over Jerome, with my back towards him. Stretching my hole I gently lowered myself onto his stiff hard dick. Rotating my hips in a counter clock wise fashion, I could tell that Jerome was really enjoying the fact that I had taking the lead in this way. My asshole almost stretched to its limit, soon Jerome was plowing my asshole with speeds and accuracies. My first anal fuck prove to be very pleasurable for both Jerome and me.

Now on with what happen the week before. Last Friday morning I woke up to Jerome enjoying his favorite breakfast, my pussy. I love waking to Jerome's head between my legs and feeling his mouth as it ravages my pussy.

"Oh, yes, Jerome! That's right! Eat my pussy, you fucking pervert! You love eating your little girl's pussy! Dont you?"

I never got a response from him, except to slap my little kitty and keep eating. After about a half hour of this my Jerome had his fill, or so I thought. When I got up I discovered that it was raining out, as I showered, and was getting dressed for work, my boss called and said that the water pips had broken in our office and that he was given the staff the day off.

As I looked out my window it suddenly dawn on me that Jerome Would be taking the day off as well. With Jerome being a construction worker, I knew that he would be giving his men the day off. I was right, because as I started to turn around I felt Jerome's big arms wrap me up in a warn loving bear hug.

I smiled as we stood in front of our big bay window in the living room, and watched the rain come down. Jerome kissed my hair, as his hands slowly roamed my eager body.

"You know we have the house to ourselves?" he whispered in my ear he said as he drew me back against his hardness.

"Yes I know, mom has already left for work and I know she will be gone all day." I said. I could feel his dick getting harder and harder as Jerome found the buttons on my jeans. One by one he unbutton my jeans, slipping his big hand inside, he felt the eagerness of my body come alive.

"I didn't have time to finished what I started this morning, but I sure intent to finish it now." Jerome said as he pushed me back onto the couch.

I watched as Jerome removed my jeans and plagued his finger deep inside me. While giving me one of the best finger fucked known to man or woman, I laid there while Jerome had his way with me.

I can not remember sex being that good with any of my other lovers. Jerome always had a way of making sure that I knew that I was loved, and not just being used for sex. Jerome always knew that I really got turned on when he went down on me.

Leaving trails of kisses down my naked body, Jerome soon found the opening to ecstasy. I love the feel of man's tongue inside me. There is nothing on this earth better than man's tongue in my pussy, Jerome chewed on my clit for almost an hour.

"Oh that feels so good Jerome, oh fuck, my pussy feel good Jerome!"

Jerome, never let up on giving me the best fuck session that day. He took his time and gave my pussy one of the best work out it had ever had. After he ate my pussy he spreads my legs wide and plugged his nearly nine-inch pleasure tool in me.

On that long cold rainy day I truly realized what it meant to become someone's sex toy. As I stated before while I was away at college, Jerome's girlfriend cut him off from all physical contact. I had no idea that they had not shared a bed for well over two years. Jerome had begun to see other women, women my age. However on the first night we made love Jerome told me that he had sexual feelings towards me ever since I was a teenager.

He told me how he use to watch me get undress, and then he would jack off when we were alone in the house. I didn't know when that mom had taken another female lover. Jerome knew that he could not compete with another woman for my mother's love, so in his mind Jerome turn to the next best thing, me.

I love the feel of Jerome's big hands as they caress my soft tender body. As the cold rain poured down outside, Jerome laid me down in front of the fire-place where he had lit a beautiful fire. I laid naked under him, while Jerome lit a burning passion in me that only he could control.

"Oh my god Jerome, please don't stop, don't ever stop."

Hour after hour Jerome pounded my little fuck hole. My pussy felt so alive that day. After Jerome was done fucking me, Jerome pulled me up to my knees, and told me to open my mouth. I was scared at first, but Jerome ask me to trust him, he assured me that he would never do anything to hurt me.

I was always like clay in the hands of a master lovers when it came to Jerome. Just one look into those deep soulful brown eyes, and I was a goner.

Closing my eyes and opening my mouth I felt his head trace my lips. My eyes flew up just in time to see Jerome shove his fat cock a little farther in my mouth.

"Hush daughter don't be scared, this is just something that Jerome wants his baby girl to do for him and only him."

From the first time he put his dick in my mouth, Jerome said that he knew I had talent. It might have been that my tongue slit so smoothly up and down the shaft, or the fact that I was able to take almost all nine inches down my throat on my very first try. Jerome's cock tasted so good on that cold wet day, it was almost like comfort food as I slurped up all his good juice.

After a while Jerome would treat me, fucking me, and then pulling out and feeding me his dick with my pussy juice on it. I started to really love the taste of our fuck juice mix together.

Jerome is a wonderful lover, so strong and gentle at the same time. I could never understand why his ex could never get with the program. Every time I saw him it seemed that my pussy craved his dick. I was soon on my back again, with my legs spread taking another pounding,

"Oh my god Jerome! That feels so good! Fuck me! Fuck me Jerome! Harder! Harder!"

Jerome had my pussy feeling so dam good as I bucked my hips upwards to get more of Jerome's cock inside me. I could not get enough of Jerome that day. It was almost four o'clock before Jerome and I took our first break.

I decided to take a shower while Jerome went downstairs to gather up some much-needed food, we had worked up an appetite. While I was in the shower I started thinking what could I do to add a bit more excitement to the day. I suddenly remembered Jerome being taking with one of my old friends from high school. Her name was KT.

KT and I ran together all during high school, I knew even back then she had a bit of a wild streak. I knew she loved a good fuck just as much as me. I remembered one day she telling me how sexy and handsome she thought Jerome was. As I stepped out of the shower I grabbed my towel and my cell phone and gave my old friend a call.

KT just so happened to be free that day, and as I was telling her what I had in mind I could tell that she was really getting turn on at my ideas, and so we agreed on a time for her to come over.

When I went downstairs Jerome had a plate of cheese and crackers and a battle of my favorite wine waiting. We sat in front of the fireplace wrapped in each others arms. He told me that he had called mom at her job and told her not to come home, that he wanted to be alone with me. This was certainly fine with mom. She knew that Jerome had taken me as his lover, a fact that never seemed to bother her.

As we sat there cuddling by the fire it seemed impossible for Jerome to keep his hands off me, watch was just fine with me. Just as Jerome had untied my robe and had slit between my opened legs for another round of good fucking, the door bell rang. It took some fast talking on my part to get Jerome to agree to go answer the door.

I can not describe the look of shock as Jerome opened the door and saw a lovely KT standing there wearing an open over coat, a pair of red thigh high boots and nothing else. KT strolled past Jerome looking like a four alarm fire. KT is half African-American and Asian, she has a small frame and a beautiful tight body. I knew Jerome would be shocked, however. once the shock wore off I knew he would not have any objection with KT spending the evening with us.

KT walked past Jerome, letting her overcoat fall to the floor. Jerome closed the door as KT sat down beside me. I kissed KT softly on the lips, as Jerome joint us in front of the fire.

"Mara baby, what's going on here?" Jerome asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

"Oh Jerome don't worry about KT, she knows all about what we have done, I trust her not to tell anyone about our little secret."

I could tell that Jerome was a bit concern about KT exposing the details of our relationship, however all the doubts soon melted away when KT flashed him a shy little sexy smile, as she ran her hand between her legs and started playing with her pussy.

Jerome took his place between KT and I, while I explain to him why KT was there. I told Jerome that I wanted to reward him for the afternoon of pleasure that he had giving me. I told him I called KT because when I told her about us, she said that she wished that her own best friend would love her that way, but she knew that he would never take her to his bed, no matter how many times she offered herself to him.

KT looked down in shame, as she had so wanted to be able to show her best friend how much she loved him, just as I had been able to show Jerome how much I loved him.

Jerome's beautiful kind eyes swept over KT small frame, as he smoothed her long dark hair with his large size hands. He kissed me lightly on my forehead, and then laid KT down in front of the fireplace.

Jerome took a few minutes to admire her beauty, and beautiful she is. She stands no more than five feet tall, and weights no more than one-hundred pounds. Her soft lightly tan skin is perfectly mix with her dark hair and midnight eyes. For the life of him Jerome could never understand how any man could turn down a rare fine such as KT.

Spreading her legs Jerome began to let his hand roam freely over her body. The look in KT's eyes showed a girl standing on the edge of her womanhood. "Are you pure sweetheart?" Jerome asked.

I saw the glee in his eyes come alive, as KT comforted that she was indeed pure. "There, there my sweet girl, there's no need for tears. Jerome is here, and he is going to make sure his sweet baby girl know that she is loved.

Jerome told KT just to relaxes as he covered her in kisses. He started at her forehead, working his way down her eager young body, Jerome's hands found the opening to ecstasy. His gentle strokes her sweet young body, as he prepared her for entrance, sending KT close to the edge of bliss.

I curled up on the sofa and watched as my Jerome take my best friend's innocents. KT braced herself as Jerome's big cock slid down flat tummy. I could tell by the look on both their faces that they were both ready. For KT is was the feeling of more than just a big dick coursing through her body, but it was the feeling of a friend's love that drove her, even if it was not her own.

For Jerome, well he was getting his high, his fix. As I said earlier pussy was Jerome's drug of choose. Wanting her first fuck to be just as pure as she was, and assuring her that he would pull out before he came inside her, Jerome choose not to use a condom.

"Oh my god!" I heard KT scream, as she began to take on my Jerome's big dick.

She kept paces with his rhythm. She rotated her hips, moving them up and down, and around. "Oh good lord! This pussy is good!", he let out a sigh of ecstasy as Jerome and KT became one.

Jerome was just about to pull out when he felt her pussy tighten around his manhood. "No Jerome please don't pull out. I Want you to cum inside me. I want to feel you inside me Jerome, please, please Jerome."

He could not resist her cries of pleasure as he unloaded his seed deep inside her. At one point Jerome offered to fuck us both, however I turn him down. I was content in watching Jerome turn my best friend into a slut.

It was close to dawn when KT left our house. Jerome had me again on my back eating me out when the sun was coming up. When Jerome left for work that morning, I kissed him good-bye, and I could not help thinking how much I enjoyed being naughty for Jerome.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So this story will have two more parts to it! I still have a lot to fix for the next chapter so it might not be up today. Sorry! And I am also going to be working on a Teen Wolf Poem story. It's going to be based off of the poem 'Root Cellar' by Theodore Roethke. I feel the need to make poem stories for some reason... **


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks after I had treated Jerome by letting him fuck my best friend KT that I decided to help KT with her problem.

You see KT and I have been best friends since high school, I guess you can call us too peas in a pod, the two of us think a lot alike on so many things, and there is one thing that KT and I are in one hundred pre cent agreements on, we both love our best friends.

It was right after I returned home from college that Jerome and I started having sex. Jerome's ex had cut him off in the bedroom weeks ago, and she had taking a female lover. My Jerome tried to cope with her betrayal as best he could, but he knew that he had not only been replaced in her bed, but he had been replaced in her heart as well.

Jerome was able to find love again when I moved back to my home town. I was always close to Jerome and his ex before they dated, but there was always something very special between Jerome and I, we both knew that nothing or no one could ever break the bond of pure love that was between us.

The night that Jerome was treated to KT's sweet young body I learned of the frustration that KT had lived with. She told how she had envied my relationship with my best friend ever since the day that I told her that Jerome had taking me as his lover.

She told us just how she had always been in love with her best friend and that no matter what she did to try to get him into her bed that nothing had worked. As I watched Jerome turn my best friend into a little slut whore, it dawned on me that all KT's friend needed was a little inspiration, if he could see what he was missing, that when I ran and got my video camera, and started filming.

Jerome and KT was nothing short of fantastic that night, and I had the tape to prove it. I called KT back over to the house a few days later, when I showed her the tape of her and Jerome making love; she was thrilled to have the memory of that night caught on tape, but she was also sad with the knowledge that it was not her own beloved friend that had made love to her that night.

I told KT not to be sad, that I wanted to help get her friend (Who I still havent asked the name of yet) into her pussy. I told her that I wanted to invite him over for dinner, and somehow he would see the tape, and realizes that she was no longer this little girl he used to play with, but a beautiful young woman, that was willing to give him her body, and all the love that came with it. KT loved my idea.

I knew Jerome would be more than willing to help out, he never could understand why any man in his right mind would turn down a rare beauty like KT, no matter if she was his best friend.

I had invited Alfie Lewis over for drinks and dinner a few days later. Jerome told me that he had known a Alfie Lewis when he was in college, but was not sure if this was the same person. I had made my house a home for Jerome and me. By now his ex had moved in with her girlfriend, and was no longer apart of our lives. I was sleeping with Jerome full-time now.  
KT and Alfie were due to arrive at anytime. As I waited for our guest to arrive I started thinking about the first time that I met Alfie Lewis.

The fact that KT wanted Alfie as a lover came as no big shock to me; the first time I laid eyes on the man I wanted to fuck him. Alfie Lewis is a tall very handsome black man, with deep-set dark eyes, and salt and pepper hair. He has smooth light brown skin, with a killer smile. He stands about six foot five or six, and has a well tone body. From the looks of him I would guess that he has an eight to nine-inch pleasure tool to work with. As much as I wanted this night to be about KT and Alfie connecting, still there was apart of me that wanted to feel Alfie Lewis's big tool inside me too.

The doorbell ringing snapped me out of my haze, as I ran to answer the door. But, first taking a quick look in the hallway mirror to see if everything was where it should be. Daddy was right, I looked so hot, and yes I was ready to fuck. I opened the door and there stood KT and her gorgeous friend, Alfie.

"KT, Alfie, please come in. "I said as I watched KT and Alfie walked by. As Alfie turned to face me I could not help noticing the big bugle that was in his pants.

"Would you like a drink, Alfie? I asked as I took a deep breath, and tried to compose myself.

"Yes, I think I'll a scotch and soda please sweetheart, oh and please call me Alfie." He said in a very deep sexy manly voice.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch, Alfie Lewis, how are you man?" I heard Jerome yell.

"Jerome Clark, my god is it really you?" Alfie said as a look of shock over took his face

It was indeed a surprise to KT and I to know that our friends knew each other. As we sat around over drinks our guys told us about their wild college's days. They had attended North Western University, and lived only a few doors down from each other. Alfie and Jerome recalled their parting days and all the good pussy that use to come their way.

I did notices that when the subject turned to sex that Alfie seemed a bit on edge. I could see now why KT had so much trouble communicating her sexual needs to him. I decided that the men needed some time alone to talk, so I asked KT if she would come help me with dinner.

"Do you see what I mean, my friend is nothing like yours, and he is so uptight when it comes to sex, just like I did not already know that he was getting laid every night when he was back in college." KT said as I checked on our dinner.

I could see how upsetting this was for KT, the need to love him, and to have sex with him was great. She told me that she had not been fucked since that night with Jerome and me, and that was nearly a month ago.

I felt so sorry for my good friend, her tear-stained face looked as beautiful as I took her in my arms. Now I would be lying if I said that I have never imagined being with KT. From the first day we met I have dreamed of KT's sweet tight body on top of mines, and how we would do things to each other, things that if it were anyone other than the sweet girl that I was holding in my arms would go unsaid.

However, there I was standing in my kitchen with KT in my arms. Suddenly KT looked up at me, our eyes locked in a passionate embrace. Our eyes seem to have the words that our mouths could never speak. Our lips met in our first kiss, at that moment there was no one else in the world that mattered to me more than KT, including Jerome.

There was no way I could stop myself, nor did I want to. Pushing her back onto the kitchen table and hiking up the black wrap around skirt that KT was wearing, as I tore away the dark blue thong she was wearing.

I nearly lost my mind as KT wrapped her long beautiful legs around my neck, forcing me face down into the sweetest piece of pussy that God ever put on this earth.

It was the first time that I ate another woman's pussy, but I knew that it would not be the last. At that moment I think I understood Jerome's ex, and some of the decisions that she had made. I knew that I would never leave Jerome's bed, but there was something powerful and very real about being with another woman, and in those few precious moments the only thing I wanted was to love KT.

I endlessly played with her clit and sucked up her sweet juice. KT had discarded her blouse and was lost in playing with her tits. The taste and smell of her skin had become the thing I crave; the evening had suddenly changed from getting KT in bed with her friend, to getting her into my bed.

'Ohhhhhh, that feels so good." I heard KT moan, as I shoved two fingers between her tight wet pussy lips.

KT started moan and buck under me as I started to fuck her. God her pussy was so tight, as beautiful as she was, KT had very limit experience when it came to sex. Other than her high school boyfriend, Jerome had been the only man she had been with.

"Let's go up to your bedroom." I heard her breathlessly say, as I shoved deeper inside her tight wet pussy, while biting down on her sweet little clit.

"What about your Jerome?' I asked between licks.  
"I don't care about that now; I just want to be with you Mara."

I was not going to fight her on this. I pulled her up from off the table, and we ran up the back stairs to my old bedroom. Ones behind close doors, it was KT's turn to let loose.

It was KT who took control when she tore off the rest of my cloths, and pushed me onto my bed. I was surprise by the sudden change in KT; I have always known that she had a wild streak in her, and it seemed like I had given her permission just to let go

KT's naked body slid between my open legs, KT laid her body on top of mine. The sexual electricity between us was nearly unbearable as KT and I found pleasure in each other. KT began to explore my body, her soft tiny hands caressed every inch of my skin, as she gently kissed her way down my body. Spreading my legs and opening my pussy lips, KT went to work on my pussy. She licked and sucked my hole nearly dry. Then she treated me to the best finger fuck ever. Our pussies dripping wet with want, we made love for close to an hour, when we heard a knock at the door.

"Mara honey, are you in there?" I heard Jerome say though the door.

"Yes Jerome we are in here, we'll be right out." I yelled back.

In silence we gathered our cloths and got dressed. We could not take our eyes off each other; we reached for the door knob at the same time, thereby touching each others hand. KT and I shared one more kiss before joining our best friends.

When KT and I walked into the living room it was clear that the guys had a good talk. KT and I were on edge, hoping that what had gone on between us could stay between us. I could not take my eyes off KT, nor could I stop thinking of her sweet tasting pussy, or the feel of her soft smooth tan skin.

"Well babe what were the two of you doing up there?" Jerome asked.

I had the feeling that Jerome already knew the answer. "Well Jerome, you see KT and I were, well we were….fucking?' I heard Alfie say.

The statement shocked and caught KT and I off guard, Jerome and  
Alfie looked at each other as if they knew the truth. It was all KT and I could do to keep it together.

"I saw the video KT, you were magnificent my darling girl." Alfie said as he took a long slow ship on his drink.

From the look in his eyes I could tell that there had been a change in Alfie's feelings. "I have to tell you baby when I first saw you and Jerome making love I was really angry, the thought of any man getting into my girl's pussy just burns me up."

"Yes, he wanted to take my head off when he realized what he was watching."

"Jerome are you alright?"

"Oh yes Mara I'm fine babe, I guess I shouldn't be to surprise that you didn't hear us, you two seemed to have been engaged in other matters." Jerome said.

The glee in my eyes and my shy smile gave us away. Alfie and KT was standing by the bar, and they were having the talk that KT had long for, for years.

"Alfie, I'm So sorry you're so mad at me and Jerome, but just so you'll know when I was making love to Jerome, I was thinking of you the entire time. I love you so much Alfie, the only thing I want is to please you."

"Yes, I know baby, but you're my best friend and up until tonight I always thought something was wrong with me, but Jerome has turned me around and has set me straight on a few thing."

"Alfie, what do you mean?" KT asked as Alfie took her small hand in his and led her over to the sofa.

"Well sweetheart, up until tonight I always thought it was wrong to have certain thoughts and feelings about you. I have had thoughts about being with you KT, making love to you." Alfie said softly.

"Oh Alfie why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because sugar I didn't want to scare you. We were so young when I started thinking about you in that way."

"How old was I?" KT asked.

"We were no more than twelve, maybe thirteen years old. I dreamed I would come into your room and watch you sleep, and the only thing I wanted to do to was to crawl into your bed and make love to you. Baby you're so beautiful, I didn't know what to do and I didn't know how to stop wanting you." Alfie said as one single tear rolled down his face.

"But Alfie I am almost twenty-one, and you have had to have known how much I wanted you, so why didn't you come to me and tell me what you were feeling?"

"I know honey, but its like I said, I didn't want to scare you off, I didn't want you to think of me as a monster, who just wanted to get in your pussy."

"Oh Alfie, I could never think of you like that, I love you too much to ever think of you except as the best friend in the world." KT said as she whipped the tear from his face.

Pulling her in close Alfie began to explore the lovely women that he has wanted for so long. Jerome made us drinks', and we curled up on the love seat to enjoy the show that Alfie and KT was about to put on for us.

Slowly Alfie starts to undress his KT. Without hesitation he removed the black skirt and blouse she was wearing. You could almost see the breath leave his body, as he got his first look at his lovely friend's naked body.

"My God you're so beautiful." he said as he watched KT remove her bra and panties.

"Are you sure you want to do this, it's not too late to change your mind?" Alfie said as he softly stroked her chin.

"No Alfie, I don't want to change my mind, I know you want me, just as I have wanted you all these years. Please Alfie make love to me."

Standing there looking so young and beautiful how could he refuses her. "Please help me get undress." Alfie said as he lightly kissed her forehead.

The touch of her small delicate hands as she unbuttoned his shirt told him that she would be like no other lover that he has ever known. Thanks to Jerome all questions about what he was about to do was gone. Jerome was right when he said that it was Alfie's duty to love his best friend in everyway , and that it was his right as KT's best friend to take her to his bed and teach how to be a good wife.

His fingertips caressed her soft tan skin. Looking into her beautiful dark eyes, they told him how much she loved and wanted him. Scooping up her up in his arms, her body felt so tight as he lowered her onto the sofa. Watching as Alfie's pants hit the floor, the sight of his long beautiful black curvy cock send cold chills down my span. There is nothing better than a well hung black man.  
Lying on top of her as their naked bodies came together, best friend and best friend shared their first kiss, and at this point there was no going back. His fingertips cascades down her long trim body, KT's moans of passion filled the room as Alfie reached down, and spread her legs open. Kissing his way down her body until he found what he was looking for.

Her pussy, the pussy that he had dreamed about, and had craved for years for, was now right there in front of him, just waiting to be taking.

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yes Alfie, I'm ready," KT said as she took a deep breath.

Kissing her forehead lightly Alfie found the opening of her young tight hole. With one hard push forward Alfie broke through the gates to paradise. Once inside her there was no holding back, the erotic love that he had felt for her all those years seemed to have spring forth, like a cool well of water on a hot summers day.

KT screams and squeals of delight eco thought the house. Fucking KT was about more than sex for Alfie, it was the pure expression of his love for a friend. Alfie entered her with full force, their bodies becoming one with every stroke.

Wrapping her legs around Alfie's wrist KT seem to hang on for dear life, as Alfie pounds her pussy into submission. KT savored the feeling of Alfie's dick as it coursed in and out of her pussy.

"Do you want me to stop?" a breathless Alfie would ask.

"Oh no Alfie, please don't stop, don't ever stop." she screamed.

Jerome and I watched as Alfie took this sweet young women as his lover. It was cleat that both Alfie and KT were very happy with the way things had turned out.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

KT and Alfie's bond of love and lust had been sealed. Their relationship was now on a new level. After hours of making love to his best friend, Alfie had a whole new out look on loving KT.

It was early morning and Jerome and I had watched Alfie take KT's sweet body many times. KT had done for Alfie the same thing that I had done for Jerome, after I returned home from college. The first time Jerome took my pussy the sex beast that had laid dormant in him for years had been released.

KT lay sleeping on the couch when I awoke. Her beautiful face told me that the hurt of not being able to give her love to her best friend was now gone. The feelings of hurt have now been replaced with joy and peace, and the knowledge that his love was hers when ever she needed it.

After searching the house trying to find Jerome and Alfie, however, they were nowhere to be found, I ran upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Standing under the hot water the memories of the night before came rushing back. I thought about being with KT, and how good her body felt as we explored each other. I knew that my first time making love to my sweet KT, would not be my last. KT was turning into such a sweet little sex kitten. I thought about watching KT and Alfie, and what a beautiful sight it was to see the unfolding love that is between Alfie and his best friend.

While I was in the shower I played with my tits and masturbated to the point of getting myself off, but I knew that would not be enough. I throw on a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a sexy top that showed of my thirty-four d tits, they were firm and round.

I heard Jerome and Alfie downstairs; I knew that they would be hungry; especially Alfie after the workout KT gave him last night. I walked into the kitchen where both men were sitting as the table drinking coffee.

When I walked in I could tell that they had talked about me. The look on their faces told me what they wanted. "Good morning baby." Jerome said as he kissed me on my cheek, his hand placed firmly on my ass.

"Yes it sure is." I said as I winked and flashed a sweet sexy smile. I knew that look in Jerome's eyes, and food was the last thing on his mind. Our kitchen table had become a favorite place to make out, sometimes when Jerome would come home tired and horny from a long day at work, if I was in the kitchen when he came though the door, there would be no waiting to go upstairs to our bedroom. Stripping off our clothes right there, Jerome would take me right there on the kitchen table, which was something we did often.

"My girl is so beautiful and so dam sexy." Jerome said as he kissed the back of my neck, while his hands roamed freely over my body.

"Yes she is looking pretty sweet." Alfie said as he licked his lips while watching Jerome undress me. While Jerome removed all my cloths, I could see his hard on growing strong. Once I was completely naked Jerome laid me on the kitchen table. Jerome continued to caress my body as I laid there fully exposed.

Jerome leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Since you were so sweet in treating me the other night by letting me fuck KT, I thought I would treat you this morning and let my old buddy Alfie do my girl, while I watch. Would you like that sweetie?

I never said a word, but my sweet sexy smile spoke for me. I saw Alfie standing at the end of table. I felt him as he took both my feet in his hand; he rested my feet on his chest. I felt his hands start to gently message my feet. "I want every inch of you, starting with your feet." "You have lovely feet" Alfie said as he took one of my toes in his mouth. I had never met man with a foot fetish before, but I felt there was nothing wrong with what he was doing.

Working his way up my feet and legs, licking and kissing his way towards my wet hole, I felt a rumbling in my stomach as he kissed the insides of my tights. When he reached my love hole he pulled my lips apart, shoving two fingers inside, as his mouth found the sweetness of my pussy worth waiting for.

"MMM, you're so sweet." I head him claim, as he found my clit, while he licked and stretch my little sex hole to the max. I think I learned something that morning. Alfie Lewis loves to eat pussy. My god I thought Jerome had it bad, Jerome could not even come close to eating my pussy out the way Alfie did that morning.

Jerome saw the glee in my eyes; he knew that I wanted nothing more than to feel Alfie inside me. Jerome took a seat and watched as Alfie removed his cloths and climbed in between my open legs. From what I had seen Alfie was more than an adequate lover. Alfie layed on top of me; his strong hard body covered me as I felt his hands start to explore what I had to offer.

His hands were soft and smooth to the touch, unlike Jerome who has a commanding strong touch, that always made my pussy quiver at the slightest touch, Alfie's velvet touch had me wet and wanting.

I felt his hard nine-inch pleasure tool cascading down my tummy. Spreading my legs wider, Alfie ready to enter me. I could barely contain my excitement as I felt his cock head push lightly against my slit. I felt my unfolding pussy lips open, and Alfie entered me with full force. I screamed with a passionate joy that was new to me.

Just as I was getting use to my new lovers pleasure tool being inside me, a half sleep naked KT came walking through the door. "Hay what's going on in here?"

Jerome quickly grabbed KT and sat her down on his lap. "Hay sweetness you're just in time to see my Mara give Alfie a good morning fuck, just the way you did last night." Jerome said as he slid his hand between her legs to find her sweet tight kitty.

"Do you mind sweetheart?" I heard Alfie ask.

Fully awake and horny she gave him a wink and smile, thereby giving him her blessing. With KT on his lap and his fingers lightly playing with her hairless snatch, Jerome and KT looked on as Alfie pushed his hips send, slamming almost all nine inches into my wanting pussy.

"OHHH GOD Alfie." I screamed. His cock hit my pussy with such force I thought I was going to black out. Alfie's long meaty cock filled my pussy to the brink. Once I got used to Alfie's huge cock being inside me, Alfie and I slowly started fucking.

Once we got started there was no holding back. That morning on that table Alfie took me to a blissful sexual heaven that could only be shared by two. He pumped my pussy to uncontaminated pleasure. God the sex between Alfie and I was nowhere near as good as it was between Jerome and I, it was better.

I could not get enough of him. I hoped he would never stop, at that moment there was no one else in the world that matter, not even the two people who were looking on, and that loved us the most.

I was on the edge of my first organism, my juices flowing, my heart racing, I was pushed over the edge into a sexual heaven that was so beautiful that I wished to never return to reality.

Alfie pulled out just in the nick of time, he shot of full load over my tits. I had barely come down from my first organism when I felt KT's mouth glom on to my soak cum tit. KT's tongue swirled around my nipples, licking and sucking up Alfie's cum. Looking down the table I could see Jerome standing in back of KT, it was obvious that Jerome was fucking that sweet little ass, while Alfie plunged his cock down my throat. All four of us fucked hard that morning, that was the beginning of our on Best Friend swap party.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed my story! This is the last chapter for this story! But never fear! There shall be more written!**


End file.
